Crónicas Del Capitán Jack Harkness
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: Au: Sobre la infancia de Jack hasta cuando conoce al Duodécimo Doctor. Mal resumen lo admito si le le ocurre algo mejor. Pov Jack Harkness .


**Aclaración estos personajes no son míos.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Crónicas del Capitán Jack Harkness

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido al Doctor; ésa es una de las tantas preguntas que me hacía… ¿Y si no lo hubiera encontrado en aquella vez en el bombardeos?

Desde que era un niño mi vida no era muy fácil que digamos. Nací en la Peninsula Boeshane, un planeta en el que había muchas guerras y destrucción. Todavía me atormenta el recuerdo… por mi culpa perdí a mi hermano Gray. Un descuido mío que, de no haberocurrido, habría impedido que mi hermano sufriera lastantas torturas que pasó en su vida.

Después de eso no superé mi culpa. Incesantemente, mis padres me recordaban que por mi descuido mi hermano ya no estaba con nosotros. Orillado por la culpa, me uní a la agencia de Tiempo y allí conocí a que fue mi primer novio John Hart.

Allí peleábamos muchas guerras en el tiempo, hasta que un día la agencia me robó dos años de mis recuerdos… Así que me fui de la agencia y comencé a ser un estafador que coqueteaba con todo el mundo;eso fue hasta que conocí al Doctor y a Rose.

Al principio quería robarles su nave, pero cuando ocurrió lo del bombardeó de Londres y que por mi culpa casi destruye el país, decidí que lo mejor sería redimirme y dar mi vida llevándome la bomba a mi nave. En ese momento yo no esperaba que el Doctor y Rose me salvarían la vida.

Después de eso comenzamos a viajar los tres juntos,aunque yo sabía que el Doctor no confiaba en mí al principio.

Hasta que un día lo salvé en una explosión en un planeta en el que estábamos ayudando a los esclavos de un Dictador; con eso empezó a confiar en mí.

Con el tiempo que pasamos uno en compañía del otro, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba enamorado de él, incluso cuando sabía que el Doctor amaba a Rose.

Sin embargo, aun así, me conformaba con su amistad. Al menos hasta que pasó eso en la estación de juego, cuando antes de dar mi vida por ellos lo besé a él y a Rose diciéndole al Doctor que era mejor un cobarde desde que lo conocí.

Después de eso los Daleks me asesinaron, de repente, como si nada, volví a la vida. Estaba confundido y fui rápido a la Tardis para preguntarle al Doctor lo que había pasado, pero entonces vi cómo se fueron sin mí y tuve la sensación de que una parte de mi corazón se fue con ellos.

No pude creer que el Doctor me hubiera dejado en este satélite lleno de cadáveres.

Me demoré unos días en reparar mi manipulador Voltex para salir de ese planeta, para después aparecer en la Tierra en el Siglo 19. Viví allí durante todo un siglo y allí descubrí que no podía morir de manera permanente, ya que cada vez moría por una u otra razón... volvía a la vida.

Torchwood de repente me encontró y supo lo que me pasaba. Me convenció para que trabajara con ellos, a pesar de que al principio no quería. Después comprendería que no tenía otra opción y accedí ya que quizás podía encontrar al Doctor algún día y podría obtener mis respuestas de lo que me pasó, en Torchwood conocía a grandes personas a Gwen, Tosh, Owen y la persona que alguna vez comencé amar a Ianto.

Por un tiempo me casé y tuve una hija llamada Alicia y un nieto maravilloso, Steven. Eso fue antes de conocer a Ianto.

Pasaron más que sólo algunos años para que volvieraa ver al Doctor; fue cuando de repente aterrizó en Cardiff y tuve que correr para poder verlo… pero hizo desaparecer la Tardis. Alcancé a sostenerme a sus puertas y mientras viajaba por el vórtice de tiempo morí de nuevo, pero valió la pena ya que cuando volví a la vida en el fin del universo vi al Doctor, pero me sorprendí bastante al ver a un Doctor muy cambiado…en otra regeneración quiero decir. Y a su nueva compañera, Martha Jones.

El Doctor no estaba muy contento de verme ya que le dolía estar cerca de mí por ser un error fijo en el tiempo y que por siempre volvería a la vida, eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera al saber que siempre viviría hasta el fin del universo y más por que el Doctor no soportaba estar cerca de mí y mis esperanzas con estar con el Doctor se estaban desvaneciendo.

Después de eso ocurrió lo del Maestro que nos tuvo en cautiverio durante todo un año; a todos menos a Martha, que se escapó con mi manipulador. Yo sufrí muchas torturas del Maestro; rara vez todavía tenía pesadillas por lo ocurrido, en fin estuvimos un año hasta que Martha volvió y nos salvó de las garras del Maestro. El Doctor después me pidió que viajará con él, pero decidí que no, ya que para ese entonces yo ya tenía a mi equipo y a Ianto; para ese entonces estaba sintiendo cosas por él, diferentes con el Doctor.

Después de que nos separamos el Doctor y yo, pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas por la llegada de un viejo amante John, y la llegada de mi hermano quien buscaba venganza en contra mía por todo el dolor que sufrió. John me traicionó… o eso me hizo creer cuando me entregó a Gray, ya que me enterró durante dos mil años bajo tierra. Y quizás aún estaría ahí de no ser por mi equipo. Experimenté pérdidas;también perdí a Owen y a Tosh ese mismo día a Gray lo tuve que congelar, ya que yo no tenía el valor paramatar a mi propio hermano a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo.

Cuando me volví a encontrar al Doctor fue cuando todos los Daleks hicieron desaparecer la tierra en su lugar de origen y nos llevaron a otra parte del espacio,Allí me sorprendió ver que Rose, su madre y Mickey estaban de vuelta del universo paralelo; también vi de nuevo a Martha y algunas personas que no conocía como Donna Noble y Sarah Jane Smith, juntos peleamos contra los Daleks y Dravos, después de eso nos volvimos a separar, yo anhelando que algún día volviera a ver al Doctor de nuevo.

Pero vino algo terrible que hizo que mis pensamientos hacia el Doctor desaparecieran, ya que en este entonces vinieron el 456 que nos estaban pidiendo niños para asesinar, en esos eventos perdí a Ianto, a quien ya amaba en aquel entonces y también tuve que hacer el sacrifico de asesinar a mi propio nietohaciendo que Alicia me odiara por la muerte de Steven.

Eso provocó que me fuera de la tierra para siempre.

El dolor que sentía por la pérdida de. Ianto y mi nieto dolía de una manera que no puedo explicar. Sólo tenía la certeza de una cosa: que este dolor no se iba ir nunca.

Cuando volví a ver el Doctor fue por un breve momento, ni siquiera me saludó. Me mando con un mesero un mensaje; el nombre de un chavo que estaba sentado al lado mío, volteo a ver de nuevo al Doctor y se despide de mí. Allí supe que no lo volvería a ver… al menos no con esa regeneración.

Estuve algún tiempo con Alonso el joven que estaba a mi lado en el bar, hasta después decidí que tuve suficiente y me fui a otro planeta a desahogarme otra vez por mis pérdidas. Allí me encontré de nuevo al Doctor cambiado ahora era más joven que su otro yo y llevaba una corbata de moño.

Allí platicamos de como la llevábamos el me explicóque conoció a una pareja Amy y Rory Pond, también me explico de su hija River de la cual se enamoró y con la que se casó. Ese hecho me sorprendió bastante. También me explicó cómo los perdió, yo también le confesé lo que ocurrió conmigo: cómo me atormentaba la culpa de la muerte de Ianto y mi nieto. Y terminé llorando a causa de cómo me sentíadespués de años de soledad. El Doctor me consoló y me dio un beso. Yo le correspondí. Ahí me confesó que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia mí. Hace tiempo que lo sentía, pero no me lo dijo porque no quería perder mi amistad, aunque él se sorprendió cuando le dije que yo también sentía lo mismo por el.

Después de eso volví a viajar con él. Ya no tenía que pasar yo solo por el dolor que pasé, además no quería que el Doctor viajará solo de nuevo. Pasamos por muchas aventuras hasta que el Doctor de nuevo se regeneró, dejando ver una cara que me traicionó en el 456, no podía odiar esa cara sabiendo que era el Doctor así que lo ignoré y seguimos viajando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí unos brazos acercándome a un pecho y dejando que descansara mi cabeza allí escuchando los dobles latidos de corazones.

—¿En qué piensas tanto que no duermes,Capitán? —dijo el Doctor adormilado.

—En cosas sin importancia —contesté, dejando un beso en su pecho.

—Entonces ya duerme, Jack, que tendremos un día de mucho trabajo —dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Gracias por todo, Doctor —dije, y el me miró confundido, pero yo lo besé para quitar esa confusión en su rostro.

—No tienes que dármelas, Jack, ahora duerme —me contesto, yo sólo asentí y me acomodé de nuevo en su pecho, cerrando mis ojos y me duermí.

Quizás no fue tan malo conocer al Doctor, porque si no lo hubiera conocido quizás no hubiera tenido estas aventuras y no estuviera ahora vivo. Por eso agradezco haber conocido al Doctor.

Fin


End file.
